


God's Gonna Cut You Down

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root as the Machine’s justice/ vengeance<br/>(or Root as Nemesis) </p>
<p>(show typical violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mswyrr for giving me feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Music: Kaitlin Butts  
> Download: [(144 MB MP4)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/hlq1cz0zb6m1g6g/God'sGonnaCutYouDown_AurumCalendula.mp4)


End file.
